


Good Girl

by pyrofanity



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 16:05:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5671966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrofanity/pseuds/pyrofanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Actress Rashida Jones seduces singer Carrie Underwood after an appearance on The Tonight Show with Jimmy Fallon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Good Girl- Chapter 1

_Author's Note: The inspiration for this story came from an appearance that Rashida Jones and Carrie Underwood did on Jimmy Fallon's talk show. It was written as if it took place that same night after the show. Of course, the events in this story are completely fabricated and never happened. To enhance the story even more, I encourage the readers to look up the pictures or even video of that appearance to get a better sense of what the stars of this story were wearing and what they looked like that night, etc. Hope you enjoy. I greatly appreciate any comments or feedback. All ideas or story suggestions are also taken into consideration. Thanks!_  
  
The round of applause and cheering from the audience could still be heard as Carrie Underwood made her way to her dressing room after an appearance on Late Night with Jimmy Fallon. The stunning country music star absentmindedly smiled at the random stage hands and interns she passed on the way. She was looking forward to changing into some comfortable clothes and relaxing at her hotel for the rest of the evening. She had been on edge for the past couple of weeks with the stress of her upcoming live performance of The Sound of Music and the lack of relief that her husband could provide. She tried to take the edge off herself during her rare alone time between rehearsals, interviews, and appearances, but it always just left her wanting more.  
  
"It was fun to perform with Jimmy and Rashida tonight," she thought to herself as she gazed at her reflection in her dressing room mirror. "Rashida seemed like a lot of fun..."  
  
Carrie had no idea that Rashida was having very similar thoughts as well.  
  
Rashida had just finished saying an extended goodbye to Jimmy and was hurrying towards the dressing room areas. She ignored the few glances that her short dress drew from some of the stage hands and interns she passed. She was on a mission and couldn't be bothered.  
  
"I hope she didn't leave right away," thought Rashida as she quickened her pace a bit more. She walked past her own dressing room and went right to Carrie's and she just hoped that the singer was still inside.  
  
Knock, knock, knock...  
  
Carrie was just about to unzip her skirt when she was interrupted by someone at the door.  
  
"Ugh...this better be good," the blonde beauty thought to herself.  
  
She walked over to the door and opened it just a crack to see who was bothering her.  
  
"Oh! Rashida...hi! I wasn't expecting you..."  
  
"Hey Carrie! Fun show right? Can I come in for a sec?" Rashida responded.  
  
"Umm...yeah sure. I was just about to get out of these clothes and into something more comfortable,"  
  
Carrie said as she opened the door further and turned around to let the sexy brunette actress into her dressing room. She didn't notice Rashida quickly licking her lips and giving the country star a once over from head to toe. Rashida thought she looked great in her black heels, nylons, silver skirt and tight black top.  
  
Rashida quickly composed herself as Carrie primly sat on the small couch in the room and looked over at her.  
  
"So what's up Rashida?"  
  
"Well I just had a lot of fun with you on the show and was wondering if you maybe wanted to come join me for a drink back at my hotel?" Rashida said as she leaned against Carrie's vanity.  
  
Oh...I don't know," Carrie started, "I was just planning on trying to relax a bit tonight."  
  
"C'mon Carrie, I know you could use a drink, plus I want to get to know you better. I had a lot of fun out there with you and Jimmy tonight!" Rashida said.  
  
Carrie seemed to think about it for a second and as soon as Rashida saw her begin to smile, she knew that she had her.  
  
"Oh ok, why not?" Carrie giggled, "I could use some more fun."  
  
Rashida had to control herself from licking her lips again at the thought of the potential that her night now held. She quickly wrote her hotel and room number on a scrap of paper and handed it to Carrie. She then surprised Carrie by leaning in for a quick hug and giving her a quick peck on the cheek.  
  
As Carrie slightly blushed, Rashida headed out the door.  
  
"Keep those nice clothes on Carrie," Rashida said as she exited the room with a smile. "Just in case we decide to go down to the bar."  
  
An hour or so later and Rashida was back in her hotel room sipping on a glass of wine. She had gotten back to her room with enough time to get everything set up for her plan for Carrie. She had ordered some really great wine via room service and went through some of her bags and put a few items in the bedside drawer. Just as she was about to sit on the couch in her suite and wait for Carrie to arrive, there was a light rapping at the door. Rashida immediately grinned at the thought of what awaited her on the other side of that door. It had been too long since she last executed a plan like she had for Carrie on an unsuspecting woman. Not since her days working on The Office, in fact, when she had been on the set with Jenna Fischer.  
  
A tremble of anticipation made its way down Rashida's smooth back as she briefly remembered her time with Jenna. She quickly refocused on her current task and made her way to the door. A quick glance through the peephole confirmed it was Carrie and also allowed Rashida another unseen look at her target. She licked her lips one last time, straightened the hem of her low-cut dress, and threw open the door. With her black-framed glasses still on and her wine glass in hand, Rashida made quite the sexy sight.  
  
"Hey Carrie! I was just wondering when you would get here. Come in, come in."  
  
Rashida made sure to pull Carrie into another hug and peck her on the cheek once again. She smiled inside when she felt Carrie hug her back a bit this time.  
  
"Hi Rashida. Thanks for inviting me again," the long-legged blonde replied, "I realized I really needed a night like this."  
  
"No problem Carrie. We girls gotta stick together right?" Rashida said with a laugh.  
  
Carrie returned the laugh and agreed with her new friend. The two ladies made their way to the sitting area of the hotel room and Rashida poured Carrie a glass of the red wine she had ordered earlier.  
  
"I hope you like red wine Carrie..."  
  
"Oh yes I definitely do. Haha. I take it we are just staying in for the night then?" Carrie inquired as she accepted the glass of red liquid from Rashida's hand.  
  
"Yeah, I figured we would. I've had enough running around for one day," Rashida said as she took a seat on the sofa across from Carrie's chair. She crossed her legs after she sat and made sure to do it slowly, giving Carrie a great look at her long, tan leg and thigh. Rashida could tell that Carrie noticed but was very discrete about it.  
  
"So Carrie, are you nervous about your live show..."  
  
The two stunning women continued to talk and laugh together as the bottle of wine slowly disappeared. During the conversation, Carrie had moved onto the couch next to Rashida after the brunette correctly pointed out that it was easier to share the bottle if they sat next to each other. It made sense to Carrie who was already working on her third glass of the night.  
  
As the conversation continued, Rashida began to notice the subtle signs that told her it was almost time to make her move on the innocent, wholesome country star. Carrie had kicked off her shoes and removed most of her jewelry. She was also starting to get really giggly. Rashida knew she needed to start her plan before Carrie was too far gone from the alcohol.  
  
"Is it tough being away from your hubby for so long Carrie? I don't know if I could handle that," Rashida asked.  
  
"Oh it's not so bad. I mean we talk on the phone a lot and Skype when we can..." Carrie replied.  
  
"Yeah, but that's not what I meant. Don't you ever, you know, need some release that only he can provide?" Rashida implored as she made finger quotations around the word release.  
  
An immediate blush colored Carrie's cheeks as she clumsily took another sip of wine to avoid answering the sudden, personal question.  
  
"Umm...haha...well uhh," the now nervous blonde sputtered as she shifted her body on the couch.  
  
"C'mon Carrie. You have to be on edge. I know I need to get myself off almost every night to ever feel relaxed." Rashida chuckled as she took another sip of wine and turned towards Carrie.  
  
Carrie's blush deepened and her eyes widened in surprise at the topic of conversation she suddenly found herself faced with. She would usually be very offended at such a line of questioning, but there was something about Rashida that she just trusted and the few glasses of wine certainly didn't hurt.  
  
Carrie took a deep breath before replying, "Well, actually now that you mention it, I have really been on edge lately. I've been under a lot of stress and being away from Mike just makes it worse."  
  
"Don't you take care of yourself, if you know what I mean?" Rashida asked.  
  
"What?  
  
"I'm talking about masturbating Carrie." Rashida bluntly replied.  
  
Carrie was shocked but the wine must have really loosened her tongue.  
  
"Well I mean I try to, but it's not the same and I never seem to quite get there."  
  
"Oh you poor girl, no wonder you are so nervous and stressed out lately. I couldn't imagine how badly you must need some release." Rashida spoke softly as she shifted closer to Carrie on the couch. The Parks and Recreation star set her wine glass down after finishing her last sip and could tell that talking about this was making Carrie start to get turned on.  
  
"You know Carrie, there are other ways to take the edge off when Mike isn't around."  
  
Carrie snapped out of her thoughts when Rashida spoke, "Wha...what do you mean?"  
  
Rashida knew that she almost had Carrie right where she wanted her and knew that it was time to just go for broke. If Carrie wanted what she was about to propose at all then she wouldn't be able to resist.  
  
"Have you ever been with another woman Carrie?" Rashida gently asked as she pushed Carrie's hair behind her shoulder. She felt a shudder go down the younger woman's spine at her soft touch. Carrie didn't move away or seem overly startled at the sudden physical contact, but just looked Rashida in the eyes.  
  
"I would never cheat on Mike." Carrie said somewhat firmly.  
  
"It would be different if you fucked some random dude just to get off Carrie. I could just help you relax a little bit and feel really good," Rashida continued as she was now slowly rubbing Carrie's shoulder.  
  
"This is crazy Rashida," Carrie said, "I've never even thought about doing anything like this at all... I'm not a lesbian or something."  
  
"Neither am I Carrie, but that doesn't mean that having fun with a woman has to be off the table. Trust me, it's better than you can even imagine. Plus, if you feel guilty, we could turn this into a threesome for Mike someday as a special surprise. I bet he would really love that. So just think of this as the test run Carrie. You deserve to be relaxed for the Sound of Music in a couple days." Rashida explained.  
  
As Carrie listened to Rashida's words, the sexy brunette continued to lean in and right when Carrie began to respond, she pressed her soft lips against Carrie's. At first Carrie just sat there, seemingly frozen at what was happening, but as Rashida continued to kiss her, something snapped inside and the blonde began moving her lips in response.  
  
Rashida could barely contain her excitement when she felt Carrie begin to respond. She knew that she had her right where she wanted her. Suddenly, when Rashida snaked her tongue out and teased it against Carrie's lips, the singer pulled back and giggled nervously.  
  
"Haha, umm...wow I don't know about this Ras..." Carrie started to say before being cut-off by a more aggressive Rashida.  
  
Rashida knew that a little aggression on her part now was exactly what Carrie needed to finally give in to her. She firmly returned her lips to Carrie's and threaded one hand through the singer's long, golden locks. Carrie let out a muffled sound of surprise, but returned the kiss more quickly this time. Rashida wasted no time once she felt that and moved her lithe body so that she was now straddling Carrie. After another moment of kissing, Rashida extended her tongue and was immediately allowed entrance into Carrie's soft mouth. The two women's tongues were now wrestling with each other as each of them got more turned on by the second; Carrie by her first lesbian kiss and Rashida from her position of dominance over the sexy singer.  
  
When Carrie began moaning into the kiss, Rashida reached down her fit, toned body and began lifting her black shirt up from the bottom. Carrie didn't even resist before raising her arms and assisting Rashida in getting the top off. They had to break their makeout session momentarily to get the tight shirt over Carrie's beautiful hair and both were breathing heavily. Once the shirt was tossed onto the floor behind them, Rashida almost drooled at the sight now underneath her. Carrie was wearing a cute black bra that cupped her perky tits perfectly and her tummy was just as sexy as Rashida thought it would be. Carrie's now tousled hair and swollen lips only added to the delicious image Rashida was staring down at.  
  
She could only smile and lean down to once again capture Carrie's lips with her own.  
  
After a couple brief kisses, Rashida leaned down even further and whispered into Carrie's ear, "Why don't we move over to the bed, honey?"  
  
Carrie could only nod as the hot brunette stood up and offered her hand. Carrie took Rashida's hand and stood up on shaky legs before allowing Rashida to lead her to the queen sized bed on the other side of the room. She had a brief thought of disbelief at what she was doing, but it was quickly brushed aside as she watched Rashida crawl onto the bed and lay down while patting the area right next to her.  
  
Carrie had to admit that Rashida looked great laying out on the white comforter. The color contrasted beautifully with Rashida's darker skin tone. Carrie proceeded to crawl onto the bed next to Rashida and was relieved when the former star of The Office immediately began to kiss her again while also caressing her now bare side.  
  
After several more minutes of kissing, Rashida started to move her lips along Carrie's face and down to her neck. She continued her exploration of Carrie's upper body until she reached her black bra. She placed kisses all around the younger woman's bra before planting a firm kiss directly on Carrie's left nipple. An audible moan escaped from Carrie's throat as she was lost in the new sensations she was experiencing.  
  
Rashida continued to kiss and suck on Carrie's breasts through her bra for several minutes until the former American Idol winner was writhing beneath her. At that point, Rashida received no resistance when she unsnapped the closure on the front of Carrie's bra.  
  
Carrie let out her loudest moan of the evening so far when she felt Rashida's skilled tongue against her now erect nipples. Rashida made sure to pay attention to both of Carrie's B-cup tits. While licking one she would be pinching and rolling the other pink nipple between her fingers. She had Carrie panting at her touch and when she gently bit down on a nipple she was very satisfied to hear a squeak come out of Carrie.  
  
Rashida continued to lick, kiss and nibble her way down Carrie's sexy body and was now planting kisses on the country singer's flat tummy. Carrie had her brown eyes screwed shut and her delicate hands were bunching up the comforter at her sides as Rashida continued her ministrations.  
  
"Oh Rashida! Mmmmm...this feels so good...unhh...I can't be...believe we are doing this...mmm," Carrie breathily said.  
  
The sudden sound of a zipper being pulled down caused Carrie to open her eyes. Rashida had found the zipper on the side of her shimmery, silver skirt and was looking up at Carrie with her hands gently stroking the soft skin around the singer's waist. Carrie could hardly believe the sight of another woman in such an intimate position with her. She had never thought that she would ever be with another woman sexually. Sure, there had been fleeting fantasies during private moments, but never did she think it would ever actually happen. However, here she was and it was feeling amazing so far.  
  
"I'm going to take your skirt off now honey," the stunning brunette said. She did not present it as a question, but as a statement of what was going to happen.  
  
Carrie could only bite her bottom lip, nod her head and raise her slim hips off of the bed to allow Rashida to wiggle the skirt down.  
  
Rashida tossed the skirt over her shoulder onto the floor and got her first look at what Carrie was hiding underneath. She was incredibly pleased to discover that the blonde was wearing thigh high stockings and a garter belt over matching black panties instead of the black pantyhose that she had guessed the singer would be wearing. Needless to say, Carrie looked absolutely delicious lying on her back with only panties and stockings on with her hair tussled from their makeout session and a blush forming over her chest.  
  
"You naughty girl," Rashida said as she slipped a finger beneath one of the garter straps and let it snap against Carrie's thigh.  
  
Carrie giggled before saying, "They make me feel more confident and sexy onstage..."  
  
Rashida began to run her hands up and down Carrie's long, firm, toned legs and marveled at their magnificence. She had seen Carrie's legs on different award shows and concerts on TV and knew they were incredible, but they were somehow even better in person.  
  
"You have amazing legs Carrie," Rashida said as she continued to stroke the long legs in front of her.  
  
"Thanks..." Carrie softly replied as the caresses were beginning to turn her on even further.  
  
"I'm not kidding honey, best legs I've ever seen. As hot as these stockings look, I need to see your legs without them," Rashida stated and immediately began unclipping the top of the black, thigh high stockings from the garter belt on Carrie's upper leg. She gently stroked the exposed skin of Carrie's upper thighs causing the younger woman to shiver in delight.  
  
"Mmmm...Rashida...God you are making me so fucking horny," Carrie moaned out.  
  
Rashida was happy to hear her new friend curse for the first time as it told her that she was really getting Carrie to the point of no return. It was vital for her to get there if Rashida wanted to execute all the phases of her plan for Carrie.  
  
The beautiful brunette slipped her fingers underneath the top hem of the stocking on Carrie's right leg and began to slowly slip the garment down the firm flesh in front of her while planting kisses on all the newly exposed skin. It was as soft as she could have imagined and felt wonderful to have her lips and tongue all over. Carrie was thinking the same thing and once again closed her eyes and began to grab the blankets around her.  
  
Rashida now had the stocking down to around Carrie's foot and briefly massaged it which caused Carrie to sigh in pleasure.  
  
"Ohh...sooo good..."  
  
Rashida planted a quick kiss on the ball of the foot she was holding before finally fully removing the stocking and tossing it onto the floor beside the bed. She kept a hold of Carrie's leg and surprised the singer by pushing it towards her chest and stretching the muscles in Carrie's leg. This caused the blonde's eyes to open again as she flashed her seducer a brilliant smile.  
  
"That feels great Rashida...stretch it further please," Carrie requested, "I'm pretty flexible...hehe."  
  
Rashida could only smile at the woman laid out in front of her and oblige her request by pushing the sexy limb closer towards Carrie's chest while running her hand up the underside of the singer's leg from the bottom of her ass all the way to her toned calf and down over her foot.  
  
"You must love showing these things off Carrie. Is that why you always wear such short outfits at your shows?" the bespectacled brunette wondered.  



	2. Good Girl- Chapter 2

"Mmmm...yeah...haha. The thought of all the men in the crowd getting turned on by my legs really gets me hot," Carrie nodded.  
  
"I bet they all go home and jack off while thinking of you Carrie," Rashida responded, "Or go online and do it to pictures of you."  
  
Rashida's words were continuing to get Carrie extremely turned on. Her pussy was getting really wet and was starting to ache for attention.  
  
"Want to hear a secret Rashida?"  
  
"Definitely."  
  
"Sometimes, backstage before concerts, I'll ask a random stagehand or intern to lotion up my legs before I go onstage. It feels so dirty to have a random guy stroke and rub my legs that so many people wish they could touch," Carrie revealed.  
  
Hearing that made Rashida get even more turned on herself. She was pretty confident that she could get Carrie to do everything she had planned for the night.  
  
"Such a naughty girl Carrie. I might have to give you a spanking later," Rashida said.  
  
Carrie just laughed in response and said, "Maybe I need one..."  
  
Rashida finally released Carrie's right leg and moved over to start the same process on her left leg. A minute or two later, Rashida finally had Carrie down to nothing but her loose garter belt and black panties. She was mentally drooling at the sight in front of her. The actress than returned to Carrie's side and captured the singer's lips with hers once again. This time it was Carrie's tongue that found Rashida's and the two stunning women continued to kiss and caress each other for several minutes. Rashida was happy when she felt Carrie's hands running up and down her arms and side.  
  
Rashida's right hand continued to work its way over Carrie's smooth tummy as she released her lips from Carrie's and moved them over her neck and finally to her ear. She began to nibble and suck on Carrie's earlobe at the same time that she rubbed Carrie's mound for the first time over her now soaked panties.  
  
The moan that escaped from the songstress's throat was her loudest yet and her hips bucked up at the bed at the first sensation of having a woman stroking her pussy. Rashida continued to stroke Carrie until she finally whispered in her ear.  
  
"I'm going to eat you out now Carrie."  
  
Carrie just moaned even more and Rashida slid her slim body down towards the apex of Carrie's legs. She grabbed Carrie's remaining clothes and began to pull them off. Carrie lifted her hips off the bed to make the job easier and was suddenly completely naked in front of a still fully clothed Rashida.  
  
Just as the dark haired actress suspected, Carrie's pussy was almost perfect. Completely shaved and slightly swollen in arousal, it was a pretty pink paradise that Rashida could not wait to dive into. Rashida positioned herself so she had perfect access to the dripping pussy in front of her. She gently grabbed Carrie's upper thighs and spread the singer's stunning legs as Carrie took the hint and put her feet on the bed while letting her legs spread apart. Rashida began by placing kisses on both of Carrie's smooth thighs and licking the silky skin she found there. The brunette's tongue got closer and closer to Carrie's pussy lips but frustrated the blonde singer by never reaching their goal.  
  
Carrie was getting very impatient with her new lover and was squirming on the bed and moaning and groaning in frustration and anticipation. Her hips were straining to buck off the bed but were prevented from doing so by Rashida's hand pushing down on her tight stomach.  
  
"Ugh...Rashida...mmmm...please..." Carrie moaned.  
  
"Please what Ms. Underwood," Rashida replied as she briefly stopped her licking and caressing.  
  
"Please just use your tongue on me...you're driving me crazy...mmm," the singer gasped out.  
  
"Where Carrie? Where should I use my tongue," Rashida said.  
  
Rashida was happy to hear that she was driving Carrie crazy. It was all part of the plan. She wanted to make Carrie really say it before finally giving in.  
  
"Fuck...mmm...on my fucking...ugh...my pussy!" Carrie exclaimed.  
  
Before the last syllable had barely cleared Carrie's sexy lips, Rashida ran her tongue over Carrie's tight cunt in one long lick from top to bottom. Carrie immediately thrashed on the bed and screamed incoherently in pleasure.  
  
"Ahhhh...oh my...fuuuuck," Carrie moaned as Rashida continued to lavish her pussy lips with her long, wet tongue.  
  
Carrie's pussy juice tasted delicious and Rashida was loving every second of her feast upon the country star's most private place. Rashida had a wealth of experience in going down on women and was putting all of that experience into practice. Never stopping but also never allowing Carrie to get over the edge. She would take her right to the edge of bliss and then ease off. She almost completely neglected Carrie's clit, only applying the lightest of teasing rubs.  
  
As she began to gently tease Carrie's opening with her fingers she spoke.  
  
"Tell me when you are close to cumming Carrie," she said as the tip of her index finger gently rubbed around Carrie's hole.  
  
"Hmmm...so close Rashida...yes," Carrie replied, "so close."  
  
Rashida continued her ministrations until she sensed Carrie was just about to explode. She then pulled a move she had almost perfected throughout her sexual escapades with other women she had seduced. She abruptly stopped all her rubbing and licking and pulled her fingers and face away from the amazing pussy in front of her. She then took both her hands and grabbed the skin above each of Carrie's hips and firmly yet gently squeezed. She had learned that the pressure, while not enough to hurt, was exactly enough to prevent an orgasm. That sensation coupled with the sudden absence of pussy eating pulled Carrie immediately away from the edge and forced her eyes open in frustration.  
  
"What...what are you doing Rashida...ugh I was so close," Carrie complained.  
  
Rashida just looked into Carrie's brown eyes until the gorgeous blonde spoke again.  
  
"Why'd you stop?"  
  
Rashida's previously gentle attitude had hardened into something sterner and Carrie was slightly confused and taken aback.  
  
"Well Carrie...I think you need to do some things for me before you get rewarded with an orgasm," the brunette actress stated.  
  
"Like...like what?" the now slightly nervous and confused Carrie asked.  
  
"You are going to do whatever I say for the rest of the night. Is that understood?" Rashida replied.  
  
Carrie was feeling even more nervous at this point and a tiny part of her mind told her to refuse. However, her mind was clouded with her denied orgasm and she could barely think straight.  
  
"You know that your orgasm will never be good enough unless I give it to you," Rashida added.  
  
Carrie's mind was a whirlwind as she considered the situation she now found herself in. Earlier tonight she just hoped to relax after the show and now she was in bed with another woman and horny beyond the point of no return. She had to get off, but she knew she could never get herself there.  
  
"What's the worst she can have me do," Carrie thought to herself, "She's been so nice and I NEED to get off so bad."  
  
Carrie's rationalization made sense to her clouded and extremely turned on mind and a second later she found herself looking into Rashida's eyes partially hidden behind her black framed glasses and accepting Rashida's deal.  
  
"Good girl. You made the right choice honey," Rashida told her new lover, "It's gonna be so worth it when I finally let you come."  
  
For some reason, hearing Rashida take charge of her like that sent another jolt to Carrie's center and she knew she would do whatever it took to finally get her orgasm from Rashida.  
  
"Wh...what do you want me to do?" Carrie asked still a tiny bit nervously.  
  
"Why don't you start by giving me a little turn...I haven't seen your little ass yet," Rashida replied.  
  
Carrie let out a little breath, slid to the edge of the bed and rose to her feet. Rashida immediately licked her lips at the stunning sight in front of her. Carrie's nude, tan body in all its glory for only her to see right now. Rashida also slid to the edge of the bed and adjusted the dress she still had on. She crossed her long legs and pushed her glasses back up the bridge of her nose.  
  
Carrie took a couple of steps away from the bed until Rashida told her to stop. She swallowed nervously and Rashida must have noticed.  
  
"Oh relax Carrie and get into it. Your mine now and you'll be glad you are by the end of the night. Now give me a spin."  
  
Carrie finally just decided to accept her fate and look forward to her orgasm that would eventually happen. She planted a gorgeous grin on her face and spun around slowly for Rashida's pleasure. Her fit body looked amazing from all angles and she knew it. She loved to show it off and appreciated the happy look on Rashida's face as the older woman gazed at it. Carrie finished her spin and was once again facing away from the bed.  
  
"Bend over Carrie."  
  
The blonde singer immediately complied and bent at the waist, exposing her tight ass and showing it off to its fullest.  
  
"Now reach back and spread your cheeks."  
  
Carrie's horniness made her follow that demand right away as well even though it was a little demeaning to her. She reached her arms back and placed a hand on each of her luscious ass cheeks. She spread the two orbs of flesh apart and exposed her two pink holes for Rashida to see. Rashida couldn't help herself and walked up to Carrie. She then began rubbing the country star's ass and gave it a few sharp smacks.  
  
Carrie moaned at the spanks and arched her back even more than she already was.  
  
"Such a great ass too Carrie...you've got quite the little body on you."  
  
Carrie didn't reply and just held her position before being struck by Rashida on the ass again, even harder this time.  
  
"What do you say when you get a compliment Carrie?" Rashida scolded.  
  
"Th...thank you."  
  
"That's right baby," Rashida said as she now caressed Carrie's ass softly.  
  
With that, Rashida took her position back on the edge of the bed.  
  
"Ok Carrie, get on all fours and crawl over here," Rashida's next command came.  
  
Carrie slowly lowered herself onto her hands and knees and presented Rashida with one of her favorite sights of the night so far. Needless to say, Carrie looked great in the doggy style position. The blonde beauty then turned around and began to crawl towards her new lover. She kept her smile on her face and was really getting into being bossed around by this point.  
  
Carrie reached Rashida's feet and kneeled down. Rashida just gazed down at Carrie before putting her left hand on her head and using her right to raise the hem of her skirt as she spread her tan legs. Carrie now had her first up close look at another woman's sex as the actress was not wearing any panties. Rashida's outer lips were gently glistening with moisture and were slightly swollen from her arousal. Carrie had to admit that Rashida's pussy was beautiful and told her so.  
  
"Thank you Carrie...now why don't you see if it tastes good as well," with that Rashida guided Carrie's mouth to her cunt.  
  
Suddenly, Carrie was eating out another woman for the first time in her life and she could hardly believe it. She could also hardly believe how much she was enjoying it. She didn't have any special techniques like Rashida did and just dove straight in, licking as much as she could. She did know enough to swirl her pink tongue around Rashida's clit and soon had the brunette getting really worked up.  
  
All of a sudden, Rashida pushed Carrie's head away and told her to lay on her back on the plush hotel suite carpet. Carrie immediately did as she was told and was not surprised when Rashida stepped over her, still in her dress, and squatted down over her face. Rashida put her pussy right into Carrie's face and the blonde immediately began licking again. She even began to push her tongue into Rashida's opening.  
  
The dominant brunette began to slowly grind and roll her hips on Carrie's face, loving every second of feeling Carrie eat out her first pussy. Her plan was going perfectly and she was almost ready to move on to the next phase, which she was really excited for.  
  
After a few more minutes of Carrie's enthusiastic licking, Rashida rose off of her new lover. Carrie's face was glistening in Rashida's juices and she still had a brilliant smile on her face.  
  
"You taste delicious Rashida...I had no idea being with a woman could be this much fun!" Carrie exclaimed.  
  
The Parks and Rec actress could just chuckle at Carrie's newfound enthusiasm for her lesbian encounter. Whereas earlier Carrie was hesitant, she was now fully under Rashida's control.  
  
"Well I have something even more fun than pussy eating for you to do now," Rashida said.  
  
"Ooohhh goodie!" Carrie cheerily replied while clapping her hands together in excitement.  
  
Rashida then helped Carrie to her feet and pulled the stunning singer in for a steamy kiss. She immediately invaded Carrie's mouth with her long tongue and she moaned in pleasure. The two woman just stood in the middle of the room making out for several minutes. Carrie completely naked and Rashida still in her dress, high heels, and glasses. Rashida was rubbing every square inch of Carrie's flawless skin that she could reach and Carrie was returning the favor.  
  
The brunette actress finally broke the kiss and both woman gasped for air. Rashida then began to finally remove her dress. Carrie could only watch in awe as Rashida slipped her dress over both shoulders and wiggled it down her lean yet curvy frame. She let the dress fall to the floor and stepped out of it.  
  
"Rashida...you are beautiful," Carrie complimented her new lover.  
  
"Thank you Carrie," Rashida replied and made her way to the bed, giving Carrie quite the sight of her ass as it swayed back and forth with each step.  
  
Rashida got back onto the bed and laid down on her back, slightly propped up on the multitude of pillows.  
  
"Carrie why don't you go in the drawer there and grab your surprise," Rashida said as she nodded towards the night stand.  
  
Carrie walked over and slid the drawer opened and gasped at what she saw inside. She slowly reached in and pulled the toy out.  
  
"Oh my god...what is this Rashida?" Carrie naively asked.  
  
She held in her hands some sort of harness looking belt and attached to the front was a thick black dildo that looked to be about eight inches long. Carrie mentally noticed that is was slightly bigger than her husband's cock.  
  
"What you've never seen a strap-on before Carrie?" Rashida wondered.  
  
Carrie just shook her head as she used a petite hand to touch the dildo.  
  
"Well why don't you put it on then?"  
  
Carrie's eyes shot to Rashida's.  
  
"You mean you aren't going to use it on me?" Carrie asked.  
  
"Nope. I'm ready to be fucked. Now do what I say honey." Rashida ordered.  
  
Carrie looked back down at the sex toy in her hand. She had no idea how to put it on let alone fuck another woman with it. She had never even thought about being the one fucking another person. She started to try to figure out the different straps while Rashida looked on.  
  
Rashida was getting very turned on watching Carrie fiddle with the strap-on. She loved making her newly seduced lovers fuck her with it. They were always so clumsy and nervous about it and something about that really got Rashida's fire going. She briefly recalled watching Jenna Fischer use it on her back when she seduced her on the set of The Office. She remembered how sexy it was to watch Jenna's big tits bounce around as she finally built up a rhythm fucking her.  
  
She didn't reminisce for long though as Carrie finally seemed to have the harness figured out and was busy tugging and pulling it up her long, flawless legs.  
  
Once she had the harness secured around her trim waist, Carrie looked up with a slight blush on her face and met Rashida's eyes. Rashida was laying back on the bed and was slowly rubbing her pussy with her left hand. Seeing Rashida in that position and realizing that she was about to do something that she had never even dreamt of before had Carrie getting extremely turned on again.  
  
She gave a slight chuckle before asking, "Ummm...should I just start or...?"  
  
Rashida chuckled right back.  
  
"Why don't you get the dildo wet first Carrie?" Rashida instructed, "Just pull up and it will come unhooked."  
  
Carrie followed Rashida's directions and quickly had the eight inch black dildo in her hand. Without having to be told, Carrie brought it to her lips and started to lick it. She could see Rashida really enjoying the sight and decided to just go for it. Carrie slid the dildo between her lips and began messily sucking on the sex toy.  
  
"Good girl," she heard Rashida say. For some reason it really made her feel even dirtier and totally under the brunette's spell.  
  
She was getting as much saliva as she could all over the dildo that she was about to fuck Rashida Jones with. She began moaning around the dildo as she had always loved a hard cock in her mouth and was pushing it in and out of her mouth faster and faster.  
  
Finally, she heard Rashida yell out, "Get that sexy ass over here and fuck me Carrie!"  
  
Carrie reacted immediately and pulled the dildo from between her full, pink lips. A long strand of spit hung between the end of the fake cock and Carrie's beautiful mouth. She used her hand to wipe the spit from her lips and used the other hand to secure the dildo back onto the harness. It was a strange sight for her to be looking down at a fake dick between her legs and she felt awkward still.  
  
However, she stopped hesitating and walked over to the bed and climbed on. Rashida pulled her hand away from her cunt and sucked her own juices off of her fingers. She then spread her long, tan legs and put one on either side of Carrie's now kneeling form.  
  
Carrie walked forward on her knees so she was now just inches away from Rashida's dripping wet pussy.  
  
"I'm not really sure what to do..." Carrie nervously said while tucking her hair behind her ears.  
  
"Come on Carrie, you've been fucked before...just fucking figure it out," a now impatient Rashida said.  
  
Carrie swallowed hard and clumsily grabbed the dildo around her waist with her right hand. She leant forward and supported her body with her left. Her long golden hair was hanging down onto Rashida's chest as she looked between her legs and attempted to guide the fake cock into Rashida.  
  
On her first attempt, she missed completely and the dildo rubbed against Rashida's flat stomach, causing her to moan at both the contact and at Carrie's clumsiness.  
  
Carrie backed her waist back up and tried again. This time she got the dildo in the right place and felt it start to penetrate Rashida's cunt. She continued to thrust her waist forward and soon had the full eight inches buried inside Rashida. She couldn't believe that she was now fucking another woman.  
  
As Carrie pushed the dildo into Rashida, the brunette actress moaned and groaned loudly. It felt so good to be penetrated by her favorite dildo and even better since it was attached to her newly seduced lover, Carrie Underwood.  
  
As Carrie remained fully inside her seducer, Rashida reached up and pushed her long blonde hair behind her ears. The two women's eyes met for the first time since Carrie started fucking Rashida and they both smiled widely at each other. Their lips met for a brief kiss before Rashida spoke.  
  
"How does it feel to be fucking a woman Carrie?"  
  
"A little weird but also very hot..." Carrie giggled in reply.  
  
"Well why don't you really start fucking me now then?" Rashida said.  
  
"I think I will..."  
  
With that, Carrie pulled her sexy hips back and slipped completely out of the pussy she was fucking. She let out a sexy grunt of frustration and reached down to slip the fake cock back into her new lover. She had no trouble getting it back in and resumed her unsure thrusting.  



	3. Good Girl- Chapter 3

Rashida was loving every second of it and before long, Carrie was beginning to work up a quicker pace. Her athletic body allowed her to find a rhythm soon enough.  
  
Had anyone been lucky enough to walk into that hotel room, they would have been met with an insanely hot sight. Carrie's hot, sexy, toned body on top of Rashida's equally sexy body pumping away with a strap-on dildo, her perfect ass moving back and forth. The two skin tones of the women clashed beautifully and their different colored hair only made the image even hotter. Rashida was moaning and encouraging Carrie to fuck her harder and Carrie was obliging. A sheen of sweat was building up on both women as well.  
  
"Mmmm...oh fuck yeah...ahhh...fuck that pussy Carrie...HARDER!"  
  
Carrie's only response was to start thrusting even harder. She felt Rashida's legs wrap around her waist and pull her even deeper into the dark haired actress whose hands were stroking and rubbing every square inch of Carrie's skin they could reach.  
  
Rashida was getting closer and closer to having a massive orgasm as the blonde singer continued to ram her pussy with the dildo. She squeezed Carrie even harder with her legs and reached down with one hand to pinch and twist her right nipple while she reached her other hand down to rub circles on her clit.  
  
After another minute or so of thrusting from Carrie, Rashida was right on the brink of her orgasm. With one more pinch of her nipple and one more stroke on her clit, she exploded in ecstasy.  
  
"YEEESSSS...unghhh...Carrie...I'm CUMMINNNNGGGGGG!!" Rashida shouted out in bliss.  
  
She continued to thrust her hips up towards Carrie's and the dildo attached to them to draw out every last tingle of her massive orgasm.  
  
Carrie began to slow her thrusts before pausing with the dildo fully in the brunette's cunt. Rashida was heaving in deep breaths as she came down from her orgasm. She slowly opened her eyes and they immediately locked onto Carrie's. The two women looked deeply into each other's eyes and both began to break into a smile at the same time until they were both widely grinning. They suddenly mashed their lips back together in another intense kiss as they felt closer than ever before now that Carrie had fucked Rashida for her first lesbian sex experience.  
  
Rashida suddenly rolled the two women over so that she was now straddling the stunning blonde beneath her with the dildo still buried in her pussy. She rubbed her hands up Carrie's flat tummy until she was cradling a soft breast in each hand. She began to slowly knead the breasts in her hands and Carrie's breathing started to pick up again. Rashida started to twist and roll Carrie's soft nipples with her fingers and pulled them outwards before suddenly letting them go. Carrie's tits softly jiggled when they were released and she let out a sexy little sigh.  
  
Rashida then shifted her toned body to the side and the dildo slowly slid from her well fucked cunt. She quickly reached for the dildo and released it from the harness that was still wrapped around Carrie's trim waist. The dildo was slick with her juices and needed to be cleaned up before she could even think about fucking Carrie with it.  
  
"This is so wet now Carrie," Rashida said as she indicated the dildo in her hands, "we need to clean it up."  
  
Rashida began to move the sex toy towards Carrie's sexy mouth as the singer began to part her lips to reply. Before Carrie knew what was happening, the dildo was slipping past her sexy, pink lips and she was tasting Rashida once again.  
  
Now that she had orgasmed, Rashida was back in the mode of taking full advantage of the woman in front of her. She continued to push the dildo into Carrie's mouth. She pushed it into her cheeks and rubbed it all around her mouth. Before long, Rashida was pushing the dildo completely into Carrie's mouth and throat and giving the singer a brutal face fucking with it.  
  
Slobber and saliva were spreading around on Carrie's face and she was making gagging sounds, but the look in her eyes told Rashida that she didn't want the brunette to stop.  
  
"What a naughty, little slut you turned out to be Carrie!" Rashida exclaimed as she continued to violate Carrie's mouth with the dildo that had just recently been completely buried to the hilt in her pussy.  
  
As she began to get tired of jamming the dildo deep into Carrie's throat, Rashida reached down and began to stroke the blonde superstar's tight cunt. She knew that Carrie had gotten even further away from reaching her climax, but was pleased with how much wetness she still felt down there. That meant that Carrie had really enjoyed fucking another woman.  
  
The sudden image of plowing Carrie with the strap on around her waist spurred Rashida into action. She pulled the dildo from Carrie's mouth with a slurping sound. It was completely covered in Carrie's slobber. She set it down on the bed and moved to remove the harness from Carrie's body. The lithe blonde immediately lifted her hips off the bed. She was just as anxious to finally get fucked as Rashida was to finally fuck her latest conquest.  
  
It only took a few seconds for Rashida to drag the harness straps down Carrie's perfect legs and begin to fasten it around her own waist. She picked the dildo back up to reattach it to the harness, but it was still too slippery for her to get a solid grip on. Rashida then grabbed some of Carrie's lustrous, long hair and began to use it to get some of the spit off the dildo. The force of her pull slightly jerked Carrie's head forward. The action only turned her on even more. It was degrading to have her own hair used to dry spit off a dildo, but she loved it. The slight pain in her scalp from the pressure also sent a jolt straight to her neglected clit.  
  
Rashida finally had the dildo in place on the harness around her hips and stood up on her knees on the hotel bed.  
  
"Are you finally ready to be fucked Carrie?" the brunette seductress asked.  
  
Carrie bit her bottom lip and nodded her head.  
  
"Yes please fuck me now Rashida. I need it so bad."  
  
"And just how bad is that?"  
  
"Unghhh...please Rashida...I need it SOOO BAD."  
  
Rashida briefly considered making Carrie really beg her for the fake cock, but was too eager to finally fuck her naughty little singing slut.  
  
"Get up on your hands and knees slut," Rashida barked out.  
  
Carrie immediately complied. She has always preferred other positions, but doggystyle was perfect for how she was feeling right now. She felt so dirty and naughty and was in no mental position to deny Rashida anyhow.  
  
Rashida practically salivated at the sight now in front of her. Carrie's body, in a position that so few people had ever seen it in, ready to be fucked hard.  
  
The Parks and Rec star walked on her knees behind Carrie's body. She ran her hands all over Carrie's lower back and perfect ass. The blonde looked back over her shoulder at Rashida.  
  
"Well what are you waiting for..."  
  
SMACK!  
  
Rashida delivered a sharp spank to Carrie's ass.  
  
"Impatient aren't we Carrie. Don't worry, you'll get fucked good and hard when I'm ready."  
  
Carrie just groaned and turned her head back around as Rashida continued to spank her tanned globes of ass flesh.  
  
Just as Carrie thought she would have to endure a spanking before finally getting fucked, Rashida lined her favorite sex toy up with Carrie's practically dripping hole and with one firm thrust, buried the dildo deep into Carrie's cunt.  
  
With all the build-up of the evening, Carrie immediately burst into the biggest orgasm of her life as soon as the dildo bottomed out in her tight pussy. She screamed out in pure, carnal pleasure and lust as the waves of her climax rolled over her.  
  
"AHHHHH...FUUUUCKKK RASHIDA...YESSSS" Carrie screamed out.  
  
Rashida had a shit-eating grin plastered over her lovely face as she didn't stop thrusting for a second. She knew that Carrie would cum almost right away, but she intended to give Carrie at least several more orgasms. She knew just how to treat her newly seduced lesbian lovers to give them the most pleasure.  
  
Rashida continued to thrust her lithe hips back and forth; fucking Carrie Underwood's pussy hard and fast. Carrie was moaning and groaning lewdly as her cunt was penetrated by Rashida's fake cock. She was mumbling incoherently as the waves of pleasure continued to roll through her fit, toned body.  
  
Suddenly, without warning, Rashida stopped her thrusting with the dildo firmly buried in the tight pussy of her new lesbian lover. She leaned forward over Carrie's smooth back and lifted the blonde singer's hanging head by gently wrapping a hand around her throat. When Carrie's head was lifted Rashida began to lick and suck on her ear.  
  
"How does this feel Carrie? You are such a naughty little country slut for letting me fuck you senseless..." Rashida whispered. "Do you want more?"  
  
"MMMMmmmm, yes Rashida please...unghh...I need it so bad," Carrie practically begged.  
  
Rashida just continued to grin as she reached to gather Carrie's long blonde hair in her hands. Carrie felt what she was doing but was too far gone in her pleasure to even question it. She just desperately wanted Rashida to start fucking her again.  
  
Rashida had gathered Carrie's flowing blonde locks into a thick pony tail behind her head and grasped it tightly in her right hand. She then firmly tugged backwards on Carrie's hair at the same time that she resumed her thrusting. Carrie screamed out in pleasure as the combination of pain from having her hair pulled and pleasure from Rashida's continued fucking of her wet pussy was something she had never felt before.  
  
Whenever Rashida managed to seduce a new woman to fuck, she always watched how they reacted to a little rough treatment. Light spanking and hair pulling were always part of her repertoire and if her lovers reacted positively she would step it up. Judging by Carrie's screams and moans of pleasure and her earlier reactions to the spankings, Rashida decided to go a little further in the roughness department with Carrie.  
  
She suddenly let go of the blonde ponytail in her hand and Carrie's upper body fell towards the bed. It didn't stay there for long as Rashida once again leaned forward over the "Good Girl" singer. However, instead of grabbing Carrie's hair, she grabbed one of Carrie's wrists in each of her hands and pulled her arms straight back behind her as she once again started to fuck Carrie hard.  
  
Carrie's head was bouncing up and down as her upper body was supported above the mattress by Rashida's grip on her arms. She couldn't believe how she was being fucked. She had never experienced sex like this before. She always stayed a little reserved with her husband and never let him do anything this rough with her. However, coming from Rashida, it was divine.  
  
"OH god...fuck meeeee Rashida...unh...unh...unh," Carrie grunted out. She was now groaning in sync and rocking her hips in time with Rashida's thrusting. After a few more minutes of fucking, Carrie exploded into her second orgasm of the night.  
  
"I'M CUMMING AGAIN...AHHHHH...YES," Carrie shouted in bliss.  
  
Once she came down from her second orgasm, the pain in her shoulders from Rashida's grip was beginning to hurt more and she pulled against the grip the brunette woman had on her. Rashida felt Carrie pulling back and instead of gently lowering her to the bed, she simply let go of Carrie's arms. That caused the blonde to flop her upper body down into the soft mattress upon which her first lesbian fucking was taking place. Before she even could adjust her position, Carrie felt the dildo slip out of her now well-fucked cunt and missed it immediately.  
  
The country superstar didn't have to miss it for long. She felt the Parks and Rec star grab her around her slim hips and turn her over onto her back. She immediately found Rashida's eyes and gave her a grin. Rashida just smiled back before moving to once again insert her strap-on into Carrie now in the missionary position.  
  
This time Rashida began to lovingly fuck Carrie nice and slowly. She wanted to bring her new lover to once last orgasm for the night. She gently rubbed and caressed Carrie's smooth soft skin from her belly to her thighs and reached her tits once again. She gave Carrie's nipples some attention, wringing a moan from the sexy singer.  
  
Rashida thought that Carrie looked so beautiful and leaned down to kiss her swollen lips again. Carrie immediately moaned into Rashida's mouth and returned the kiss. As the two woman continued to swap spit, Rashida reached between their two flawless bodies and began to rub and circle her fingers around Carrie's clit. She slowly increased the speed of her thrusts in time with her rubbing and Carrie began to moan loudly and move her slim hips up into each new thrust.  
  
"Oh yes...oh yes...please Rashida...oh my GOD!!" Carrie said as she once again reached orgasm.  
  
Rashida continued her caresses as Carrie came down from her final high of the night and slowly pulled the strap on from Carrie's pussy. Carrie whimpered at the sensation on her now highly sensitive cunt and closed her eyes as she took deep breaths to recover.  
  
Carrie felt the bed shift as Rashida got to her feet. For her part, Rashida slipped the strap-on from her waist and let it drop to the floor. She thought about forcing it into Carrie's mouth and throat again, but decided against it. She'd save the taste of Carrie's inner juices for her own pleasure later on. Rashida climbed back onto the bed and laid down next to Carrie; spooning the country singer from behind.  
  
Carrie just sighed in content as the two women intertwined their sexy legs and gently rubbed their skin against each other.  
  
Carrie was the first one to break the silence of the moment.  
  
"Oh Rashida," Carrie softly spoke, "that was the most amazing night of sex I've ever had. I don't ever remember cumming three times in one night."  
  
Rashida just moved even closer to the blonde, although that was hardly even possible, and planted a kiss between her new lover's shoulder blades.  
  
"Mmmmm...I told you that you'd have a good time silly. Aren't you glad you listened to me?"  
  
Carrie giggled in response before saying "Yes, you were definitely right Rashida."  
  
The two women were exhausted from their night and began to fall asleep. Before they did, Rashida spoke one last time.  
  
"Let's get some rest now honey," Rashida said as she rubbed her legs against Carrie's, "I can't wait to get you in the shower in the morning and soap up these sexy legs of yours."  
  
Once again, Carrie gently giggled in response and began to drift off to sleep.  
  
"I can't wait Rashida," Carrie said sleepily.  
  
Although Rashida definitely planned on showering with Carrie in the morning, the smile that she fell asleep with on her beautiful face was because of her other plans for Carrie in the morning as well.  
  
"That's a good girl Carrie," Rashida whispered.  
  
_To be continued? Leave ideas, comments, suggestions, whatever below. Even if you hated it, I'd like to hear why._


End file.
